<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Hidden Heir by 1Jemmagirl22</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29859759">The Hidden Heir</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/1Jemmagirl22/pseuds/1Jemmagirl22'>1Jemmagirl22</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, BAMF Caroline Forbes, Cami O'Connel bashing, Elena Gilbert Bashing, F/M, Fluff, Ghost Kol Mikaelson, I play with cannon and make the secret Klaroline that really should have happend, Klamille bashing, Klaroline baby, Magical Pregnancy, No plot just fluffy happiness, Pregnancy, Secret Children, Tyler Lockwood Bashing, Unplanned Pregnancy, hayley marshal bashing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 00:35:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,443</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29859759</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/1Jemmagirl22/pseuds/1Jemmagirl22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Caroline realizes she's in love with Klaus and sleeps with him at graduation. He goes back to New Orleans to deal with everything there leaving Caroline safe and away from the chaos of his war. </p><p>But when Caroline ends up pregnant Klaus has to hide her away from his enemies and even his own family. </p><p>Ghosts, medalling doppelgängers, and witchy best friends will insure that Caroline and her new Mikaelson baby make a grand entrance when all the fighting is finished.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bonnie Bennett/Damon Salvatore, Caroline Forbes/Klaus Mikaelson, Davina Claire/Kol Mikaelson, Elijah Mikaelson/Katherine Pierce, Rebekah Mikaelson/Stefan Salvatore</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>123</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This fic is a bunch of fluff because I didn't want to try and force plot into me making Klaroline endgame the right way.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Caroline POV:</p><p>Caroline groaned as she finished throwing up again. It had been happening for two strait weeks and was staring to become an issue. Vampires didn’t get sick. She had been repeating this, but somehow here she was.</p><p>It wasn’t the only thing bothering her. Her mind kept spiraling back to one thing, Klaus. It had been doing that since they had slept together at graduation.</p><p>(Flashback, 2 months earlier, after graduation)</p><p>Caroline POV:</p><p>“He’s your first love, I intend to be your last.” His words rung in her ears as he spoke. He would wait, forever if he had to. He would wait for her. Something in her cracked open, her berried feelings flowing out like water.</p><p>She didn’t even notice as they began to make their way back to the Mikaelson mansion. Once they got there he stopped right in front of her. “What’s wrong love?”</p><p>“Why would anything be wrong?” she asked trying to keep her voice steady.</p><p>“Because I just gave your boyfriend his freedom and you’re still here with me. Why is that?”</p><p>She couldn’t answer simply turn around. She couldn’t look at him, if she did all her feelings would come flooding out. He didn’t let her though; he sped in front of her. “Why love?”</p><p>“Please don’t Klaus. Please.” The desperation was slipping through her voice. </p><p>“Why are you with me right now Caroline?” he asked holding her head between his hands making her look at him.</p><p>She didn’t answer simply looked at him. His face changed only slightly. “Tell me love. Why are you here?”</p><p>“Because I can’t help it anymore.” She said quietly. </p><p>“Help what love?” she could see it in his eyes the understanding; he wanted her to say it. She knew he wouldn’t believe it if she didn’t.</p><p>“I love you.” The second she said it she knew it was true. All doubt fled from her mind as she saw his eyes widen.</p><p>His face was one of pure shock as he stared at her. Before he could respond she reach up and kissed him. It was like a light had been off and was suddenly on. The feeling of kissing him was intoxicating and only made her want him more.</p><p>She kissed him again but this time he pulled away slightly. “Caroline, you don’t know how long I’ve wanted to kiss you.”</p><p>“Than kiss me.” She said.</p><p>“Are you sure you love me. Because I have loved you since I saved you that day on your birthday and once you say this I will never be able truly let you go.”</p><p>“I love you.” She repeated. “I love you so so much Klaus.”</p><p>“Nik.” He said, “Call me Nik, please Caroline.”</p><p>“Nik.” She whispered kissing him again. “I love you Nik.”</p><p>They kissed again this time faster. They each felt like they couldn’t let the other go or it would all just be a dream. She speed them across the room and the began to kiss against the wall.</p><p>She smiled as she ripped his jacket off throwing it to the ground. He sped them up the stairs into his bedroom as he began to trail kisses down her neck. She felt him rip the fabric of her dress apart as they continued to kiss.</p><p>He pulled away for a second his eyes asking for permission. She simply nodded her head. The taste of his blood making her only want him more. The kisses and the blood were intoxicating, their need for each other growing each second.</p><p>(Flashback end)</p><p>They had kissed and talked and told each other everything. When he told her about Hayley she had been upset but he had reassured her, told her over and over that Hayley meant nothing.</p><p>When he had told her about him having to return to New Orleans she had been okay with it. She knew he had to finish what he started, deal with the witches and make sure his daughter was safe. He had told her once he had finished he would get her and she would be his queen, and she didn’t doubt it.</p><p>She quickly stood up from her bathroom heading over to her closet to get changed. After she had gotten changed she found herself sitting on her bed staring at the painting on her wall. </p><p>The painting had shown up a few days after Klaus had left a beautiful scene of the mystic falls from the time when he was human. She cherished it, a piece of Klaus the side of him only she knew for her and her alone.</p><p>It wasn’t the only thing; the diamond bracelet from her birthday, a beautiful white prom dress she had returned, and a large box of cash had all been delivered soon after the painting.</p><p>The finale item to arrive had been a letter with a bag of his blood and his phone number in case of emergencies. She had wanted to call, to talk to him just for a little while. It was like a part of her needed him.</p><p>Apart from the constant sickness she had also been loosing some of her time-honored control. It was beginning to put her on edge the strangeness of the circumstances beginning to get to her.</p><p>She stood up quickly about to get her phone and call Bonnie for help when she stopped dead in the middle of her room. Her ears perking up slightly at a small drumming sound she had been hearing on and off for days. </p><p>Her eyes widened as she grabbed her stomach suddenly realizing what it was. No! That wasn’t possible, she couldn’t be. The heartbeat was still there loud and clear as she focused on it. </p><p>She couldn’t be pregnant. Vampires couldn’t procreate. But Klaus, he was having a child with Hayley the werewolf loophole. But how could that be possible for her.</p><p>She sat back down slowly going over her symptoms in her head as she tried to talk herself out of the possibility. But she couldn’t. The symptoms were all there, the morning sickness, the hunger, and the undeniable fact that she could hear a tiny heartbeat coming from her stomach.</p><p>She tried to deny it but every time she ran it through her head she got the same result, she was pregnant. And she was pregnant with Klaus Mikaelson’s baby. </p><p>She lay back down as her head began to spin with thoughts of Klaus and their baby. Just the idea of their baby itself was too much. She had thought the possibility of having a child had been lost when Katherine turned her but somehow here she was.</p><p>That was it; she sat up wiping away the tears she hadn’t even realized had fallen. She quickly grabbed her phone and purse and started for her car.</p><p>She knew she couldn’t go to New Orleans but that didn’t mean she couldn’t meet Klaus. She had to see him. It was the only way. She started driving to her father’s old cabin, she hadn’t been there in years and not even her mother knew about it.</p><p>It took only one ring before Klaus answered. “Hello my love.” He said, she could practically hear his smirk. “To what do I owe this pleasure?”</p><p>“Klaus.” Her voice was slightly worried and she knew he could hear it. “I need you, please. There’s this cabin my dad had I’ll send you the address. Can you please meet me there?”</p><p>“Love what’s wrong?”</p><p>“I have to tell you in person. Please Nik I need you.”</p><p>“I’ll be there soon love.”</p><p>It took her a little over an hour to reach the cabin. It was small and beautifully furnished. As soon as she got there she dropped her bag and began to nervously wait for Klaus.</p><p>Fifteen painful minutes later she heard a car pull up. As soon as the cabin door opened she launched herself at him tears falling from her face as she clung to him. She needed him so much it hurt. </p><p>He hugged her slowly carrying her to the bed and letting her curl up into his arms. “It’s okay my love, I’m here.” his voice alone calming her down. “Tell me what’s wrong, please.”</p><p>She stiffened slightly curling into him more. “For a few weeks I’ve been sick, and than I started hearing things and I was so scared because it’s not possible.” She sobbed as she clung to him.</p><p>“Love please just talk to me.” She could hear the pain in his voice.</p><p>“I’m pregnant.” She whispered. “If you don’t believe me listen, that’s what I’ve been doing since I figured it out.”</p><p>She heard his breath hitch. She felt herself being pulled up to look at him. “You, but how can?” she saw his eyes widen. “I can hear it.”</p><p>“I’m sorry.” She whispered. Before she even had a chance to get another word out he had pulled her against him softly kissing the top of her head.</p><p>“Don’t apologize my love, don’t you dare. I love you Caroline and I would never abandon you.” She didn’t know how he always knew what he was thinking without her saying a word.</p><p>She pulled away slightly leaning up to kiss him softly. She felt him pull her closer as he deepened the kiss. She pulled away slightly as her head began to feel the similar sensation of bloodlust. </p><p>He looked at her with worried eyes. “Love what is it?”</p><p>“It’s to much.” She said as the room began to spin. “I’ve been loosing control of the bloodlust for days its only getting worse Nik I can’t.”</p><p>“It’s the baby.” He said. “It must be making you need more blood.”</p><p>“But it never stops.” She said trying to regain balance. “Nik I’ve tried but I don’t know what to do.”</p><p>“My blood.” He said. “Try drinking mine.”</p><p>“Nik I can’t.”</p><p>“You won’t hurt me love, I’, an original.” He said biting into his wrist and holding it out to her. “Please.”</p><p>She tried to resist but his open bleeding wrist was too much. She moved forward capturing his wrist. His blood tasted the same as ever sweet and healing. She felt it work its way through her as if just by a little it was making her stronger.</p><p>After a few minutes she pulled away looking up at him. His face was soft and calming. As she let go of his wrist he moved her up so she could lie between his arms.</p><p>“It’s alright now my love. The baby just needed some of my blood.” He said as he began to caress her hair calming her with each touch.</p><p>“Our baby.” She said. “It’s ours.”</p><p>“And it will be loved.” He said leaning down to kiss her forehead. “I will do anything to protect you and our baby Caroline, I promise, always and forever.”</p><p>She smiled up at him. “Always and forever.”</p><p>They stayed like that for a long while it must have been hours. Eventually the light that shown through the cabin windows started to dim and soon it was night. She felt him move slightly out of their comforting embrace and lift both himself and her off the bed.</p><p>“I think you should leave Mystic Falls.” He said once they were both standing.</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“Listen love I don’t think you should come to New Orleans it’s not safe I can’t have you be in danger. But if you stay they might hurt you, please love I just want you and our baby safe.”</p><p>“Where should I go?” she asked.</p><p>“London.” He said. “I have everything you need I’ll get you a credit card and you can take one of the jets. Stay there and in a day or two I will join you. I’ll take you somewhere safe. Go home tonight and pack don’t tell anyone, at least not yet.”</p><p>She nodded reaching up and kissing him. “Soon my love, soon we’ll be okay and everything will be fine.”</p><p>“Yes Caroline, soon.” He whispered as he gave her one last kiss. “And than you’ll never be in danger again.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Caroline POV:</p><p>Caroline sighed as she finished unpacking her latest bags of clothing. She had been in London two days waiting fro Klaus and having nothing else to do she had decided to shop. She shopped for clothes, toys, books; she did a lot of shopping, as she couldn’t clean her already spotless hotel room to calm her down.</p><p>She had done exactly as Klaus said. Driving back to Mystic Falls had been stressful. Her mom wasn’t home like always so she decided to pack everything she wouldn’t leave behind. She was careful to insure all of Klaus’s gifts were in the back of her car including the two dresses.</p><p>After she finished packing she wrote a letter for her mother telling her she was fine and not to call for a little while she left for the airport. Once she was on the plain she texted Stefan and Bonnie vague texts saying she needed a break.</p><p>In the very nice Mikaelson plane Caroline had found a credit car in the name of Caroline Mikaelson. She had tried not to roll her eyes at the name but decided to question him on it later.</p><p>Klaus had texted her telling her she had a penthouse room in one of London’s nicest hotels and to do whatever she wanted until he got there as long as she was safe.</p><p>So in her true fashion she had done a lot planning research. Her first day once she had woken up from a very long rest she had started researching babies and discovered she could find out what she was having. </p><p>So like the perfectionist she was she did. She was so happy when the doctor she compelled told her she was having a girl. She could already imagine what her and Klaus’s daughter would look like. She hoped for gold curls and blue eyes.</p><p>“Am I interrupting anything love?” a familiar voice said from behind her.</p><p>She spun around to find Klaus standing in front of the hotel room door staring at her with an amused look. “Nik!” she yelled running over and hugging him.</p><p>“Hello my love.” He said after giving her a quick kiss. “New Orleans is at a standstill at the moment so for the next couple weeks I’m all yours.”</p><p>She giggled as he spun her around before placing her back on the ground. “Are you happy my love?”</p><p>“Yes Nik.” She said. “I’m so happy. I’ve been shopping for me and the baby. Oh I found out it’s a girl. We’re having a daughter. Isn’t that wonderful.”</p><p>His face lit up as she said it. “You mean I get to have a mini you?”</p><p>“Nik she might not look like me.” Caroline argued.</p><p>“Oh she will my love. Our little light will be just like her mother, I’m sure of it. Our princess.”</p><p>“I’m not a queen yet Nik.” She said. </p><p>“You will be soon love, I promise. And you know I always keep my promises to you.”</p><p>“I know Nik.” She said kissing him again. “Now since my delightful boyfriend decided to grace this city with his presence will you show me around?”</p><p>“Yes I will.” he assured. “Just as soon as I tell you where you and our daughter will be staying.”</p><p>“Not here?” she asked.</p><p>Klaus chuckled. “Love I will not have you and our daughter living in a hotel. No you and our daughter will be staying at Balmoral castle in Scotland.”</p><p>Caroline’s jaw dropped. “Nik that’s like a giant castle it’s a tourist destination. The queen stays there.”</p><p>“Sometimes but that castle is quite heavily compelled. All the guards will be insured to keep you and our daughter safe and you’d have an entire castle and its grounds to enjoy. And don’t worry you’ll be allowed to come to London or go into the city’s in Scotland whenever you like but the castle will be your home.”</p><p>She was to shocked to say anything so decided to kiss him instead. “Thank you.”</p><p>“Always my love. And I also had this made for you by a witch friend of mine.” He said pulling out a beautiful gold locket with an M initialed on it.</p><p>“What does it do?” she asked.</p><p>“Protects you my love.” He said as he clasped it around her neck. “It makes all vampires and other Supernaturals think your human as long as you wear it. But it also makes them want to leave you alone and not bother you for food or help.”</p><p>“You have a trusted witch friend who would do this?” she asked.</p><p>“She’s an old friend of Kol’s very loyal to our family. He was always good with witches. After she made this I also asked her about you and the baby. From what she knows once you have the baby you’ll become an original.”</p><p>Her smile grew wider and she moved forward to kiss him again. “We can go see the city later, right now I just want to be here with you.”</p><p>He smiled as he kissed her. “Whatever you want my love”</p><p>&amp;&amp;&amp; </p><p>Her time in London with Klaus was amazing. They saw museums and landmarks. He showed her things no one but he could no. They were like tourists a happy couple see the city. </p><p>It had been pure bliss. Today was their last day in the city before he brought them to the castle. After a week in the city Caroline was both excited and sad that she would be moving into a giant castle.</p><p>“Nik where are all my clothes?” she asked annoyed as she looked to find her empty closet.</p><p>“They’re being sent up to Balmoral my love. Don’t worry I got you a dress.” He aid gesturing to the large box on the bed she somehow hadn’t noticed.</p><p>She grunted as she opened it and then gasped. Inside lay a beautiful blue sundress perfect for the warm weather. “Nik.”</p><p>“I’m guessing you like it.” He said with a smirk.</p><p>She ran over hugging him. “Yes. What’s the special occasion?”</p><p>“Marry me?” he said simply.</p><p>Caroline stared her eyes wide and mouth open. “What?”</p><p>“Caroline Forbes will you marry me?”</p><p>She didn’t know what to say, all she could do was kiss him and nod. He kissed her back and held her tightly. “You don’t know how much I love you Caroline.”</p><p>“I do.” She said. She knew she would have to reassure him after everything he’d been through. But she knew she knew everything. “I know Nik I know.”</p><p>&amp;</p><p>It had been two days since Klaus proposed and now they were at Balmoral. He had given her a beautiful engagement ring she wasn’t sure once hadn’t belonged to a queen. </p><p>Living in a giant castle was shocking. The grounds were beautiful and the rooms were so amazing she couldn’t even comprehend. </p><p>Today she was getting married. Klaus had the grounds set up for a wedding and let her choose a gorgeous wedding gown from his ‘trophy case of collectibles’.</p><p>Now she stood in their bedroom with Klaus zipping up her dress. Once he finished he pulled her against him and started to trail kisses down her neck. </p><p>“Nik we need to go. The priest is waiting and I want to be married to you.”</p><p>“And you will Caroline Mikaelson.” He said pulling away and spinning her around. </p><p>“I’m not a Mikaelson yet.” She said. “On the topic of Mikaelson’s.” she said placing her hand over her stomach. “I think I know what I want to name her.”</p><p>“And what would that be my love?”</p><p>“Alexandria Rebekah Mikaelson.” She said. </p><p>“A name for a princess.” He said. “Chosen by a queen.”</p><p>&amp;</p><p>The wedding was beautiful. The compelled photographer had taken dozens of pictures. She wanted to have as many angles of the day as possible.</p><p>After she did Klaus dragged her into one of the castle rooms for a surprise. It was where she said they would put the nursery. She gasped at the sight. The room was completely empty ready for her to make perfect except for a beautiful painting on one of the walls. It was a large landscape of Mystic Falls beautiful and simple but it showed exactly what they both wanted for their daughter. Family.</p><p>They wanted their daughter to have an unwavering family and she would. Alexandria would have everything and anything she could ever want. They would insure it. </p><p>“Thank you Nik.” She said. </p><p>“Always my love.” He smiled. “I’m going to have to go back in a few days. I’ll have to deal with New Orleans.”</p><p>She sighed knowing he was right. “I know. But for the next few days, we’re going to be happy no problems, or Supernatural drama. We’re just a happy newly married couple.”</p><p>He nodded, smirking. “I can think of a few ways to do that.”</p><p>Before she could respond they were kissing. The fire and the love only stronger. They were each other’s, always and forever and now they were showing it. </p><p>She felt him speed them out of the nursery and into their room. They fell back on the bed kissing. She pulled his jacket off still not allowing him to break the kiss.</p><p>“I love you.” She said as they kissed ripping his shirt apart. She felt him unzip her gown the white fabric falling away and making them even closer.</p><p>The kissing and the blood sharing made her dizzy. Every touch showed their love. Every second they were together was pure untouchable bliss. They loved each other and nothing could ever touch love like that.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Wedding and more fluff.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Caroline POV:</p><p>It had been a week since Klaus left after their honeymoon. Caroline was slowly going crazy cooped up with no one to talk to. She’d visited places near the castle but she wanted someone to talk too. Finally she decided it was time to call Bonnie.</p><p>“Hello.” Bonnie answer.</p><p>“Hi Bonnie.”</p><p>“Caroline!” she yelled. “It’s been weeks where are you? Are you okay? You just left. Elena has barely even noticed.”</p><p>“I’m fine Bon. Are you in the range of any vampire hearing?” she asked.</p><p>“No. Care what is going on?”</p><p>Caroline sighed. “Well at graduation I kind of got together with Klaus. And then I kind of became pregnant. So I ran and Klaus kind of sent me to live in a heavily protected castle.”</p><p>She heard silence for a few seconds. “Bonnie! Say something.”</p><p>“I’m just in shock. Where are you? This seems like a better conversation in person.”</p><p>“Balmoral castle in Scotland. I’ll tell the guards to let you in when you come. Nik said he compelled them.”</p><p>“Ya we’re going to have a very long conversation.”</p><p>&amp;&amp;&amp;</p><p>About sixteen hours later Bonnie arrived at the castle suitcase in hand. Caroline saw her with crossed arms when one of the guards led Bonnie into a large sitting room. </p><p>“Time to explain Care.”</p><p>“Where should I start?”</p><p>“How about the part where you’re pregnant with Klaus’s baby and now living in a castle that belongs to the British royal family.”</p><p>“Ok ya I know that’s a bit shocking.” Caroline said. “Your not mad?”</p><p>Bonnie sighed, “Of course I’m not mad. If you’re happy then I’ll be happy for you. I am upset you didn’t tell me until now.”</p><p>“I know Bon, but I was scared for my daughter.”</p><p>Bonnie nodded. “I get it.” Her eyes caught on Caroline’s hand and her mouth dropped open. “Is that?”</p><p>Caroline tried not to snicker at Bonnie’s shock. “Ya me and Nik are married.”</p><p>Bonnie shook her head. “Do you have anything stronger then tea for me. I think I’ll need it for this conversation.”</p><p>&amp;&amp;&amp;</p><p>After two hours Caroline finished telling Bonnie the full story. She told her about her time with Klaus and what Klaus’s witch said about the baby.</p><p>“That baby is powerful.” Bonnie said. “I can feel her.”</p><p>“You can feel her?” Caroline asked. “She’s that powerful.”</p><p>Bonnie nodded. “Are you going to tell anyone else?”</p><p>“I’m not sure yet. I’ll defiantly tell Stefan. I’m not telling Elena. And I don’t think I really want to tell Damon. He’d just tell Elena.”</p><p>“Do you want me to track Stefan so you can talk to him?” Bonnie asked.</p><p>Caroline nodded.</p><p>&amp;&amp;&amp;</p><p>After Caroline got Bonnie one of Stefan’s diaries. Which she didn’t explain to Bonnie. Bonnie did the tracking spell and told Caroline Stefan was in England.</p><p>“England?” Caroline asked. “Like where?”</p><p>“London. Call him.”</p><p>Caroline grabbed her phone and dialed his number. “Hi Care.” She heard his voice say in a happy tone.</p><p>“Stefan!” she yelled in joy. “It’s been months are you okay in London?”</p><p>“Bonnie tracked me?” he asked.</p><p>“Yes but just me and hr. Elena and Damon don’t know. Can you come meet me I really need to talk to you.”</p><p>“You’re in England?”</p><p>“Scotland.” She said. “Ballmoral castle. I’ll tell the compelled guards to let you in.”</p><p>“Ballmoral castle?” he asked his tone blank. “Do I want to know?”</p><p>“You will soon Stefan. Just fly up. I’ll see you in a couple hours.”</p><p>&amp;&amp;&amp;</p><p>By the time Stefan got there Bonnie and Caroline were already eating dinner. Stefan came into the large ballroom being led by a guard. The second he stepped into the room his mouth dropped open.</p><p>“What the hell?”</p><p>Caroline and Bonnie giggled. “Lovely to see you too Stefan.” Caroline smiled. “Please come sit and have dinner. Jon will you take Stefan’s bags to one of the rooms and get it set up for him.”</p><p>The man nodded taking Stefan’s bags and leaving the room. Stefan walked over to the table and sat down his mouth still open. “Why is there a third heartbeat in this room? And why are you living in a castle. A castle that is used by the royal family.”</p><p>“I’m pregnant.” She said. “And Nik wants me and our daughter safe and protected.”</p><p>“Nik! You’re pregnant by Klaus.” Stefan exclaimed.</p><p>She nodded. “Don’t be mad.”</p><p>“I’m not mad. I’m shocked. Really really shocked.” Stefan said</p><p>“Oh just wait it gets more shocking. Tell him the rest.” Bonnie said.</p><p>“Me and Nik got married last week.”</p><p>Stefan grabbed the bottle of whiskey near Bonnie and poured himself a large glass. “Well A lot has happened since I left.”</p><p>“Yes it has.” Caroline said. “I’m hoping you both might stay here with me. I’m so board and Nik is busy trying to take back New Orleans.”</p><p>Take back New Orleans?” Bonnie asked.</p><p>“It’s another long story.”</p><p>“We have the time.” Stefan said.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'm sorry this chapter is late and a bit short, I was very busy and my inspiration for this particular story was not working for me. Next chapter the two best K villains are coming.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>